encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?
"Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?" is a song written by Bryan Adams, Michael Kamen and Robert John "Mutt" Lange, and recorded by Adams for the film Don Juan DeMarco. The melody is used as a musical motif throughout the film, and the song is featured three times in the movie, twice performed by other artists in Spanish, and finally performed by Adams himself during the closing credits. The Adams version of the song, which features flamenco guitarist Paco de Lucia, is featured on the soundtrack album and also on the album 18 til I Die. It was at number one for five weeks on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States, making it the third number one song for the songwriting team, and went on to earn them their second Oscar nomination. Contents 1 Music video 2 Track listings 3 Charts and sales 3.1 Peak positions 3.2 End-of-year charts 3.3 End-of-decade charts 3.4 Certifications and sales 3.5 Chart successions 4 References Music video The music video was shot in Spain at Casa los Pavos Reales, Málaga starring Cecilie Thomsen and Amira Casar. It was directed by the music video director Anton Corbijn and released and aired in May 1995.1 Track listings CD single1."Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?" — 4:52 2."Low Life" — 4:17 Charts and sales Peak positions Chart (1995) Peak position Australia (ARIA)2 1 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)3 1 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)4 3 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)5 2 Canada Top Singles (RPM)6 1 Denmark (IFPI)7 3 Europe (Eurochart Hot 100)needed 1 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)8 7 France (SNEP)9 5 Germany (Official German Charts)10 3 Ireland (IRMA)11 3 Italy (FIMI)12 10 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)13 2 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)14 9 Norway (VG-lista)15 5 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)16 6 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)17 1 UK Singles (The Official Charts Company)18 4 US Billboard Hot 10019 1 US Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks19 1 US Billboard Hot Adult Top 40 Tracks19 21 US Billboard Rhythmic Top 4019 29 US Billboard Top 40 Mainstream19 5 End-of-year charts End-of-year chart (1995) Position Australian ARIA Singles Chart20 6 Austrian Singles Chart21 6 Belgian (Flanders) Singles Chart22 9 Belgian (Wallonia) Singles Chart23 8 Dutch Top 4024 7 French Singles Chart25 13 Swiss Singles Chart26 1 U.S. Billboard Hot 10027 16 End-of-decade charts Chart (1990–1999) Position U.S. Billboard Hot 10028 54 Certifications and sales Region Certification Sales/shipments Austria (IFPI Austria)29 Gold 25,000 Germany (BVMI)30 Gold 250,000 Sweden (GLF)31 Gold 25,000 Switzerland (IFPI Switzerland)32 Gold 25,000 United Kingdom (BPI)33 Silver 200,000 United States 600,00034 ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone Chart successions Preceded by "This Is How We Do It" by Montell Jordan Billboard Hot 100 number-one single June 3, 1995 – July 1, 1995 (5 weeks) Succeeded by "Waterfalls" by TLC Preceded by "Believe" by Elton John Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one single June 3, 1995 – July 1, 1995 Succeeded by "I'll Be There for You" by The Rembrandts Preceded by "Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop)" by Scatman John Swiss number one single July 2, 1995 – July 9, 1995 (2 weeks) Succeeded by "Wish You Were Here" by Rednex Preceded by "Mouth" by Merril Bainbridge Australian ARIA Singles Chart number-one single July 2, 1995 (1 week) Succeeded by "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" by U2 Preceded by "Laß uns schmutzig Liebe machen" by Die Schröders Austrian number-one single July 16, 1995 (1 week) Succeeded by "Wish You Were Here" by Rednex Preceded by "Scream/Childhood" by Michael and Janet Jackson Eurochart Hot 100 number one single July 22, 1995 – July 29 (2 weeks) Succeeded by "Shy Guy" by Diana King References 1.Jump up ^ 1 2.Jump up ^ "Australian-charts.com – Bryan Adams – Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?". ARIA Top 50 Singles. 3.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Bryan Adams – Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. 4.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Bryan Adams – Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. 5.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Bryan Adams – Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?" (in French). Ultratop 50. 6.Jump up ^ "Top Singles – Volume 61, No. 17". RPM (Library and Archives Canada). May 29, 1995. Retrieved September 19, 2010. 7.Jump up ^ "Hits of the World: Denmark (IFPI/Nielsen Marketing Research) 07/29/95". Billboard (Nielsen Business Media) 107 (30): 41. 29 July 1995. ISSN 0006-2510. 8.Jump up ^ Nyman, Jake (2005). Suomi soi 4: Suuri suomalainen listakirja (in Finnish) (1st ed.). Helsinki: Tammi. ISBN 951-31-2503-3. 9.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – Bryan Adams – Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?" (in French). Les classement single. 10.Jump up ^ "Musicline.de – Bryan Adams Single-Chartverfolgung" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. 11.Jump up ^ "Irish Single Chart, database". Irishcharts. Retrieved 7 April 2008. 12.Jump up ^ "Hit Parade Italia - Indice per Interprete: A". Hit Parade Italia. Retrieved July 6, 2012. 13.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Bryan Adams search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. 14.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Bryan Adams – Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?". Top 40 Singles. 15.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Bryan Adams – Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?". VG-lista. 16.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Bryan Adams – Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?". Singles Top 100. 17.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Bryan Adams – Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?". Swiss Singles Chart. 18.Jump up ^ ""Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman", UK Singles Chart". Chartstats. Retrieved 7 April 2008. 19.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Bryan Dams singles, Billboard charts". Allmusic. Retrieved 6 August 2008. 20.Jump up ^ "1995 Australian Singles Chart". aria. Retrieved 6 May 2008. 21.Jump up ^ "1995 Austrian Singles Chart" (in German). Austriancharts. Retrieved 6 May 2008. 22.Jump up ^ "1995 Belgian (Flanders) Singles Chart" (in Dutch). Ultratop. Retrieved 6 May 2008. 23.Jump up ^ "1995 Belgian (Wallonia) Singles Chart" (in French). Ultratop. Retrieved 6 May 2008. 24.Jump up ^ "Single top 100 over 1995" (pdf) (in Dutch). Top40. Retrieved 17 April 2010. 25.Jump up ^ "1995 French Singles Chart" (in French). Disqueenfrance. Retrieved 30 January 2009. 26.Jump up ^ "1995 Swiss Singles Chart" (in German). Hitparade. Retrieved 6 May 2008. 27.Jump up ^ "Billboard Top 100–1995". Retrieved 2010-08-27. 28.Jump up ^ Geoff Mayfield (December 25, 1999). 1999 The Year in Music Totally '90s: Diary of a Decade - The listing of Top Pop Albums of the '90s & Hot 100 Singles of the '90s. Billboard. Retrieved October 15, 2010. 29.Jump up ^ "Austrian single certifications – Bryan Adams – Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman" (in German). IFPI Austria. Enter Bryan Adams in the field Interpret. Enter Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman in the field Titel. Select single in the field Format. Click Suchen 30.Jump up ^ "Gold-/Platin-Datenbank (Bryan Adams; 'Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?')" (in German). Bundesverband Musikindustrie. 31.Jump up ^ "Guld- och Platinacertifikat − År 1987−1998" (PDF) (in Swedish). IFPI Sweden. 32.Jump up ^ "The Official Swiss Charts and Music Community: Awards (Bryan Adams; 'Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman')". IFPI Switzerland. Hung Medien. 33.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Bryan Adams – Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman". British Phonographic Industry. Enter Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Silver in the field By Award. Click Search 34.Jump up ^ "Best-Selling Records of 1995". Billboard (BPI Communications) 108 (3): 56. January 20, 1996. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved May 5, 2015. Category:1995 singles Category:Bryan Adams songs Category:Rock ballads Category:Soft rock songs Category:Songs written by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Songs written by Michael Kamen Category:Songs written by Bryan Adams Category:Song recordings produced by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Anton Corbijn Category:Works based on the Don Juan legend